


Loki: matchmaker at large

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: God the amount of fluff, M/M, amd I can actually see this happening, that dog is intelligent I swear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Liam's just a little in love. Zayn has heavenly hands. And Loki just puts two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: matchmaker at large

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadkink/gifts).



Now, everyone fell for the lolling pink tongue and the innocent smile that Loki sported, but to be honest, no one had ever really imagined just how how of a genius Liam's puppy actually was. 

 

Glistening dark eyes watched as Liam paced through the row of bunks, phone clutched to his ear, in yet another argument with management. Ears perked up at the raised voices, nose drawn to the tanned boy who had just stepped into the sleeping area of the bus. 

 

Zayn couldn't help grinning at the cheeky glint he saw in Loki's eyes. Oh that dog. 

 

But his mood dulled as his attention was drawn to the reason he'd come back here. Liam's frustrated expression and tense shoulders told him that it wasn't good news. 

 

He offered a small smile in compensation, a little hurt when Liam just yelled into the phone. 

 

'Alright fine! For god's sake!' He hung up, flinging his phone onto the nearest bed, 'I bloody hate those--'

 

'Liam,' Zayn interrupted quietly, hands massaging the spasming muscles beneath the maroon Burberry shirt, 'Its alright.'

 

Liam just melted under his touch, sighing in relief as the knots were worked out of his shoulders. 

 

'You don't know that.'

 

Zayn grinned, 'Name one time I've been wrong.'

 

'Okay,' The taller boy conceded, 'You've got me there.'

 

'Liam I always have you there.'

 

Glad that Zayn couldn't see his face, Liam blushed, ducking his head. 

 

Dammit. Why did Zayn have to make every simple thing sound so bloody loaded and meaningful?

 

'...want this time?' An exasperate sigh, 'Liam are you even listening to me?'

 

'Im sorry, what was that?' He pulled away from Zayn's heavenly hands before his brain ran away with any ideas. 

 

'I said, what did they want this time?' Zayn repeated, trying to hide a fond smile. 

 

Liam hardly noticed, but Loki's eyes snapped to the barely there twitch of Zayn's lips. 

 

'Some shit about not fixing the air con on the bus...' Liam growled, blood boiling again. 

 

'Hey, calm down Li,' Zayn soothed, reaching forward for Liam's shoulders again. 

 

Once again as if chocolate in the sun, (he might as well be, considering...), Liam melted beneath Zayn's skilful fingers. 

 

'It'll be alright yeah? We've got Lou to keep us entertained, I'm sure he'll come up with some crazy plan to keep us cool.' 

 

Liam couldn't do anything but mumble an incoherent answer as the tendrils of ease curled through his back and his eyes fell closed. It took all his strength to just stop himself from moaning out loud. 

 

Zayn chuckled, letting his hands drop, 'Cmon, you can't fall asleep on me today, Li. We've got a bus load of boys to keep track of.' 

 

Liam groaned at the loss of contact, before blushing when he realised what he'd done. Oops. 

 

Dammit, at this rate his pathetic crush (mind you, he was a little bit in love for the past year...) on the Pakistani god would probably uncovered by some nosy soul in the next few hours. Control Liam. You know you can do it. 

 

'Alright fine. You go on ahead. I have to text a couple of people first.' Liam motioned to the door, practically shoving an incredulous Zayn into the narrow hallway. 

 

As soon as the door shut, Liam sank onto his bunk, head in his hands. 

 

'What am I gonna do?' He sighed, before lifting up the mattress to pull out a red leather bound journal. 

 

Yes, OKAY, he knew that keeping a journal was a creepy and really girly thing to do but he had to pour out his poor battered heart somehow and NO, he was not going to pull a Taylor Swift and write a billion sappy songs. 

 

As he flicked through to a fresh page, Loki nosed into his palm, head a comforting weight on his thigh. 

 

A small smile lifted his lips, 'Dunno what I'd do without you, buddy.'

 

The leather book faithfully held his secret. Pages upon pages filled with Zayn Zayn Zayn because there were days that Liam could think of nothing else and those days were when he wished Danielle was around to talk to. 

 

He rummaged for a pen in his bag, and began writing. 

 

{This doesn't seem to be getting any easier. I can't stop myself from touching him or looking at him or smiling at him. If I don't stop the world's going to find out and I don't think I'm ready for that. But GOD, he massaged my shoulders and I thought I was going to melt into a puddle. Those hands...}

 

A loud knock on the door left a scraggly line down the page and he sighed, stuffing it back under his mattress and throwing the pen into his open bag. 

 

'Coming!' He called, hurriedly changing his shirt. 

 

When he finally pulled open the door, Harry stood there with his arms crossed. 

 

'Hey Haz--'

 

'Don't you 'hey Haz' me, Liam,' Harry hissed, 'Why didn't you  tell us that you're in love with Zayn?'

 

Liam's eyes bugged out and he back pedalled in vain. Harry was unamused. 

 

'Find some balls and ask the lad out before I do something about it.' Harry growled and stalked off. 

 

Liam gaped after him, how did he know?! And after all this time!

 

Dejected, he trailed after the curly haired boy, wondering if it was possible to drown himself in the shower. 

 

'Whats wrong Leemo?' Niall bounced onto his back, laughing. 

 

Ugh, he frantically searched through his brain for something. 

 

'Management's being a bit idiotic. They won't send someone to fix the aircon before day after tomorrow. We're stuck here in this goddamn bus in the middle of no where.'

 

Niall was quiet for a minute, before he jumped off Liam and walked around to face him. The knowing grin on his face made his stomach squirm. 

 

'Liam, you aren't that scared of being stuck with Zayn for a few days with no where to go...are you?'

 

'Dammit, does EVERYONE know?!' Lima exclaimed, tugging at his hair. 

 

Niall looked amused,  'Everyone with two eyes, mate.'

 

Well. Liam was screwed. 

 

'Waitwaitwaitwait, does Zayn know?!' He hissed into Niall's ear, frantic. 

 

Niall chuckled, patting his chest, 'Apparently, Mr Observant is a bit blind to this one.'  

 

Liam deflated in relief, smiling slightly. Thank GOD. 

 

'Cmon, stop worrying and play Fifa with me and Louis.' Niall grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room. 

 

Harry looked up as soon as he stepped in, eyeing him with a small smirk. Zayn, sitting next to Harry, raised an eyebrow at him before frowning when he saw the red flush on Liam's cheeks. 

 

'You alright, Leeyum?' 

 

Stop it Zayn, don't drag his name out like that. Jesus. 

 

But he smiled outwardly, 'Course, just a bit pissed at management.'

 

Zayn shook his head and turned back to his book, pushing the glasses up his nose. 

 

Liam's brain malfunctioned as it usually did when Zayn threw on the glasses and he tried to shake it off. The other three lads burst into laughter, falling over themselves. 

 

He gave them a sarcastic chuckle, hissing a, 'Oh very funny.'

 

Surprisingly, Zayn didn't look up, and Louis roped Liam into a Fifa game which kept him distracted for a few hours. 

 

Until he realised Zayn was gone and he wasn't leaning against his legs anymore. His head shot up and he glanced around. 

 

'Calm your bananas mate, he just went to the bathroom,' Louis chucked a cushion at him, smacking him right in the face.  

 

Suddenly, Loki trotted out of the bunking area with what seemed like a viscous glint in his eyes, true to his namesake. 

 

Ugh...Liam stood up abruptly. 

 

'What have you done, Loki?' He asked, ruffling the puppy's fur. 

 

He barked in return, and an honest to god innocent smile slipped across the puppy's mouth. 

 

Liam shook himself, Jesus, now he was going crazy. 

 

A buzzing in his pocket snapped him out of it. 

 

[From Zayn:

Can I talk to you?]

 

His heart banged against his rib cage and his phone crashed onto the hard floor. Zayn didn't just do that. He didn't text people when they were all together in a small space. 

 

Niall picked up his phone with a smirk, reading it. 

 

'Jaysus, Liam you'd better go.'  

 

But he couldn't. He was frozen in his spot. 

 

'For gods sale Liam,' Harry and Louis exclaimed together, 'He's your best friend! He's not going to eat you!' 

 

Liam wasn't so sure.  But he sidled into the corridor and opened to door of the bunks. 

 

And he swore. Loudly. 

 

Zayn was standing in the middle of the two rows of beds, red leather book in hand. 

 

He looked up at the sound of Liam's voice, expression unreadable. 

 

'What's this?' His voice was frighteningly calm. 

 

Throat thick, Liam took a shuddery breath, 'U-um...'

 

When he didn't get an answer, Zayn flicked to the first page. 

 

'Since 2012?' 

 

He shook his head, muttering a quiet, '2010, finished one book already.'

 

A sharp gasp and suddenly he was being pushed backwards, before Zayn shoved the door closed with his foot, trapping Liam against it. 

 

Golden brown eyes bore into his and he could feel the pulse in his throat and behind his eyes. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest at the proximity of Zayn. 

 

'How did you hide this from me for so long?' 

 

'I-I-I didn't...I was being so obvious,' Suddenly Liam was mad, pushing away from a shocked Zayn, 'I was being SO SO obvious. Everyone else knows, Zayn, everyone else could see that I was flipping head over heels for you. And how could I not be? What with you sending those eyes at me every second on stage, or those pouts that just make me want to scream and kiss you till you'd stop. Or when you're in those cuddly moods and you just curl yourself around me. Or when you wear you're bloody glasses and you look so damn preppy and spout utter nonsense and wise crap at the same time. Or when you just speak as if I mean the world to you and everything sounds so goddamned sincere and POSSIBLE. You've been driving me to insanity in the past two and a half years, and it's just about enough. At times I don't think I can love you more and then you go and sponsor a child in goddamn Africa and show the world your big soft heart and I fall a little more. Those times I think I'm going to burst but then you come along and smile that bloody smile of yours and say 'what's up Li?' And GOD, I don't think I can take it anymore!'

 

Breathing ragged, Liam collapsed onto the nearest bunk, disbelieving that he'd actually said all that straight to Zayn's face. 

 

 Speaking of who was staring at him like he'd never seen him before. 

 

'Say something,' Liam finally pleaded when the silence stretched too long, 'Please.'

 

'How was I so blind?' Zayn groaned, messing up his hair, 'How did I not see it?'

 

Liam couldn't help smiling a little, 'You might have to pass on that observant title of yours. To Harry.'

 

'Harry?! Harry knew first?!' Zayn exclaimed in despair. 

 

'I think the whole world knew first.'

 

'I need to think about this.' Zayn muttered to himself. 

 

Liam's heart sank. Great. He'd probably get rejected all too soon. He might even quit the band.  

 

'I'll leave you to it then,' Liam said quietly, and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

When he got back to the living room, he was met with three identical smirks. 

 

'Quite the emotional speech there, Payne,' Louis snickered,  grinning. 

 

'I see you do have the balls, LiLi,' Harry remarked, winking. 

 

'And god when you make those eyes at me...' Niall fell over laughing. 

 

Liam smiled dejectedly, 'Yeah yeah laugh all you want. I might be gone before tomorrow.'

 

They all sobered, glaring at him. 

 

'And why the hell would you do that?!' Louis yelled, standing up. 

 

'Because I don't think I could stand the thought of rejection, let alone being on this bus for the next two days.'

 

'Bullshit, Liam Payne, Zayn loves you.' Niall said dismissively. 

 

'He said he needed to think about it!' Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands up, 'That kind of screams 'I don't know!''

 

Niall's face clouded over and he thundered past Liam. A door opened and the sound of shouting voices reached them before the door slammed. 

 

Loki barked and their attention switched to him. His expression was hopeless, and he seemed to seethe. 

 

'Whoa, what's up with Loki, mate?' Harry asked, looking at Liam. 

 

'No clue.' Liam muttered.  

 

'No Zayn, I don't fucking care!' Niall's voice echoed through to them, 'You told me three weeks ago that you think that you're in love with him! Why are you making this so hard for you?!'

 

Zayn's quieter reply was muffled. 

 

'For fucks sake, get a grip. Didn't you hear him? He practically wants to marry you!' 

 

Liam blushed, and Harry and Louis exchanged knowing smiles. 

 

'Oooh, wanna marry little Zaynie, do you Leeyum?' Louis teased, sniggering. 

 

'Shut up.' Liam replied smartly. 

 

Niall stormed into the lounge, smoke practically coming out of his ears. 

 

'Thinks he's so bloody wise, doesn't he?' He grumbled and took off into the kitchen without a word to any of the other boys.  

 

'Uhh...' Harry and Louis mumbled, and Liam noticed that their eyes were focused behind him. 

 

His ears heated when he saw Zayn standing sheepishly at the door. 

 

'We'll just go see what Nialler's eating,' Louis said, yanking Harry with his. 

 

'God Lou, I'm flesh and blood, just ask next time!' Harry's groan faded into the distance. 

 

Liam scratched his neck, 'Hi.'

 

Zayn walked into the room, coming to a stop a couple of metres from Liam. 

 

Neither said a word, just staring into the others eyes, as if expecting some kind of epiphany or miracle. 

 

Zayn took a few hesitant steps forward, now close enough to touch. 

 

'Look Liam...'

 

And Liam braced himself for the inevitable 'I'm sorry.' But found himself with his lips pressed to Zayn's, before the older boy scrambled off, tanned cheeks flaming. 

 

'Jezus,' Zayn sighed, glaring at Loki, 'For gods sake, Loki, let me do this by myself!'

 

Now Liam understood. Loki...he sent a glare at his dog, who honestly just grinned back at him. 

 

'Loki gave you the book, didn't he?' Liam murmured, switching Zayn's attention back to him. 

 

'Yeah...' 

 

When Zayn looked down, he winked at Loki, who actually nodded and rammed into Zayn's legs, sending him sprawling onto Liam who fell backwards onto the floor.  

 

'Shit sorry, Liam, I--' Zayn's apology was cut off as Liam plucked up enough courage to kiss him. 

 

He folded his arms across Zayn's back, shuffling until he was comfortable and just let himself go, kissing Zayn without abandon. 

 

Zayn was frozen, until he realised that this was actually happening. That he was actually kissing Liam while lying on the floor of their tour bus. 

 

Suddenly the kiss took on a whole new meaning, and their feelings were shoved aside as Zayn's hands slid into Liam's hair and Liam fisted Zayn's  shirt. Legs tangled and the world forgotten, they kissed for the years that they had lost. 

 

'Hey guy--HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!!!!' Niall's horrified yell broke them apart what seemed like hours later, hair and clothes thoroughly messed up, lips swollen and eyes sparkling. 

 

'I NEVER want to see that, ever again!!!' Niall groaned, rubbing his scarred eyes. 'EVER.'

 

Harry and Louis tumbled in, laughing at the blonde Irishman. 

 

Liam blushed, hiding his face in Zayn's neck. The older boy chuckled good-naturedly and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead. 

 

'God I love you,' He whispered hoarsely into Liam's ear, resisting the urge to bite it. 

 

Liam couldn't hold in the gasp that slipped past his lips, 'I-I love you too.'

 

'Thank bloody finally!' Louis yelled, ruining the moment, 'Now we can stop seeing Liam's tear filled puppy eyes and longing gazes whenever Zayn so much as smiles.'

 

'Hey!' Liam pouted, as the two of them stood up, 'I did not 'gaze'!'

 

Niall raised his eyebrows, 'Mate, I have video proof.'

 

Liam's blushed, biting his lip, 'I hate you.'

 

'You love me really...' Niall sang, heading toward to bunks, 'Now since that's over, I'm going to sleep. Leemo, I might read that journal of yours later.'

 

'You knew about that?!' Liam yelled, horrifically embarrassed. 

 

Niall just laughed.  

 

'Can I not keep a single secret on this bus?' Liam sighed, shaking his head. 

 

'NOPE!' Three voices chorused at him. 

 

Harry and Louis then got promptly bored before heading off to the sit on top of the bus for god knows what reason. 

 

Zayn slipped his arms around Liam, turning him to face him. 

 

'So...I have your dog to thank for this...'

 

Liam grinned, looking at the puppy now asleep on the rug, 'I guess you do.'

 

Zayn smiled, leaning in closer, 'We should tell America.'

 

Liam snorted, 'That Loki got us together?'

 

'Can't you see the headline,' Zayn laughed, "Puppy brings Ziam together."

 

You're such a goofball, Liam thought, smiling dopily at the older boy, eyes shining.  

 

'We should give him a medal,' Zayn mumbled, brushing his lips across Liam's. 

 

Liam's eyes closed, and he murmured a reply before slotting their mouths together.

 

'Mmm...I should rename him matchmaker.'


End file.
